


Oscar and Wilde

by MorningInAmerica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Morning Kisses, Original Character(s), Other, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningInAmerica/pseuds/MorningInAmerica
Summary: I have a kind of story for my characters Oscar, Wilde and company and this is like drabbles and short stuff from my tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Wilde had never liked to just lay in bed. It had always made him feel useless, like he was wasting away (to be fair he felt like that anyways) but laying there with Oscar..he felt content. He was happy with looking at Oscar, watching the clouds pass shadows over his dark skin. He really was beautiful in the way the ocean is beautiful. Like no matter how far he swam he would never see every inch of it, every inch of deep blue.

Wilde found himself pressing his hand against Oscars cheek and running his thumb across his lips. Everything about this was so sickeningly domestic and if it hadn’t been so sweet he would have gagged when Oscar kissed the pad of his thumb. He opened one eye and Wilde grinned.

“Hey” He whispered softly as he watched his boyfriends sleepy expression.

Oscar responded by kissing Wildes palm, then his wrist and trailing his lips all the way up his neck. He hummed appreciatively and leaned into it. He pulled his chin up and kissed him softly. The feeling in the room changed from soft and sleepy to frantic in what felt like seconds. Wilde laughed open mouthed into their kiss as Oscar pulled him onto his hips, his knees digging into the mattress on either side. He ran his teeth gently over Oscars bottom lip and slid his hands over bare skin, loving the goosebumps that rose up on his arms. Looking up at his face he broke out into another grin. No reason in particular, he just thought it was amazing he could wake up to this. To Oscar being right next to him, or in this case beneath him.

So he kissed him again, this time keeping it calm. He held Oscars face in his hands his fingers running along his neck or running through his hair for what felt like an eternity. Until they finally broke apart, albeit breathing a little harder now.

“Hey” Oscar finally whispered back, his voice deep and scratchy and _lovely_


	2. Saturday Afternoon

Wilde was a galaxy, an entire universe imploding in on itself too bright to look at but too beautiful to look away. His red hair cut to his shoulders with kitchen scissors and every inch of his body was covered in super-nova-stars, freckles that never ceased to amaze Oscar. His body was the night sky and Oscar could find every constellation by heart. 

He watched smoke curl from his lips and wondered when he started smoking in the first place. He didn’t want to ask, didn’t want to ruin the comfortable silence but they were only 17 and Wilde depended on nicotine like he depended on oxygen. Like the grass depended on the sun. Like Oscar depended on Wilde.

Oscar found himself reaching over and dropping the cigarette into a water bottle. He pressed his hand against Wildes cheek and studied his face. His summer sweet smile exhaling the the drag of grey smoke, green eyes filled with an emotion Oscar couldn’t pin point. Their kisses always started the same. Slow and gentle, Wilde pulling Oscar down onto their backs so they could face each other, whispering things that made Oscars entire body ache. Soon enough he’s on his beck, smiling up at Wildes wicked grin, happy with the familiar weight on his hips. Wilde’s lips are swollen and pink and he wonders why they aren’t kissing anymore. 

“Oscar?” Wilde’s voice is scratchy, warm sound that never fails to make his insides mushy.

“Yeah?” Something feels different though…not entirely bad. 

Wilde trailed his finger up Oscars neck, along a fading bruise and rested his hand on his cheek. It was a small gesture an infrequent sweetness that reminded Oscar that Wilde wasn’t all ashes and smoldering coals. They looked at each other now. really looked. both of them were long lanky limbs barely grown into. Oscar had no clue what Wilde had started giggling at but he hoped he never stopped. He loved the little gap in his front teeth and the way all his walls seemed to crumbled under crinkled eyes. 

Mid giggle he leaned down, their noses almost touching and his giggling silenced. Orange hair turned into a curtain shielding their faces from the ceiling light. His beautiful galaxy freckles were barely in focus and their mouths met into one, long heart-wrenching kiss that let loose a frenzy of stars and sparks behind Oscars eyelids. When they parted and he somehow found the will to look up at Wilde he found a satisfied grin and gentle green eyes.

“I’ve decided i’m in love with you.” 

a jolt of something shot through his chest and before he could answer Wilde pressed a finger to his mouth. 

“I’ve decided i’m in love with you,” he repeated “like the grass is in love with the sun, like the stars are in love with earth, Oscar i am in love with you.”


End file.
